<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you finally broke me by bairoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443364">you finally broke me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bairoo/pseuds/bairoo'>bairoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, Depression, Disability, Emotional Hurt, Emotionally Repressed, Hurt, Its 4 in the morning, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Post-Break Up, Psychological Trauma, SO SORRY, Slight OOC, Suicide Attempt, idk what to tag this, kinda??, no beta we die like men, sasuke is a bit of a mess, sasuke loses his voice, so is Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:01:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bairoo/pseuds/bairoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>‘What do you want me to say Sas?’, Naruto breathed, ‘What do you want to hear?’<br/>Sasuke just stared with wide eyes as Naruto clutched the edge of the kitchen counter, knuckles starting to turn white.<br/>----<br/>Aftermath of Naruto and Sasuke's breakup and Sasuke cannot handle loosing his world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Naruto - Relationship, Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you finally broke me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>helloooo. i havent written any sort of fic or anything outside of college papers in like 5 years so go easy on me. basically its 4 AM and i wanted to break my lil heart with these two. considering a full length with this one. let me know what u think!</p><p>Also i literally just wrote and post so plz excuse any grammatical errors</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>‘What do you want me to say Sas?’, Naruto breathed, ‘What do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to hear?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke just stared with wide eyes as Naruto clutched the edge of the kitchen counter, knuckles starting to turn white.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Do you want me to tell you that I am miserable without you here? That I can’t sleep more than an hour a night because you aren’t weighing down the other side of the bed anymore? That I have to sleep on your side because it is the only thing that smells like you anymore? That I can’t be alone in that room we made because it hurts so fucking badly?’ It started as a plea but increasingly grew louder as Naruto continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke moved to take a step forward but the look of terror in Naruto’s eyes made him stagger backwards. When was he capable of such a disgusted look Sasuke thought to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto continued, ‘Does it make you happy that I am ripping every part of you from our home to try to forget all of our fucking memories? That I am terrified of what will happen when I finish purging you from my existence? When I move away from here how I will feel leaving the last bit of everything good I’ve known?’ Tears were pooling in his blue eyes and his hand moved from the corner of the kitchen counter to his heart. It looks like he was about to tear the sweater from his hard grip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I can’t even look at myself anymore because you took my happiness away from me’ Naruto continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Are you happy you finally broke me?’ It came quietly, resigned. Sasuke realised this was what it meant for someone to truly hate him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke felt something distantly snap in himself, pain began to pool in his lungs. Seeing Naruto gasping for air and tears freely falling on the ground was something he thought he would never have to see. He had never seen anything so broken. And it was broken because of him. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke’s vision started to muddle, confusion was replacing the pain he was feeling. His hand instinctively went to his face where he felt something dripping from his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh tears, that’s what this is</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The foreign feeling sent him reeling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke only knew he had fled from his once home when he saw a street sign a mile away from where he was. His tired legs finally alarmed him to the fact that he was running. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything caught up to him in a second. The look of disgust on Naruto’s face, his words, his hurt. And he was the one that caused that bright smile to disappear from existence. Something churned inside of his stomach and he doubled over, feeling the bile creep its way up his throat. Sasuke emptied what little remained in his stomach on the sidewalk and fell onto his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did not want to feel this anymore. He was repulsed by himself, his cowardice. Sasuke laid there on the sidewalk shaking until exhaustion overtook him. He welcomed it, not wanting to exist in a world where Naruto was no longer the center. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke woke up in an unfamiliar place with sounds flooding his ears. Different beeps and voices came first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Ototo’ He heard first. He looked to his left to see Itachi curled up in a plastic chair beside a bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked around to see a needle protruding from his arm connected to various bags of liquid. His eyes scanned further to locate blonde hair and blue eyes, when he found neither he heart sank lower. Sterile white floors and walls. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hospital? </span>
  </em>
  <span>His eyes feeling heavy, he looked back to Itachi’s intent eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘What happened little brother?’ Sasuke had never heard Itachi’s voice sound so resigned. He wanted to reach out and comfort him but his arms felt like they were moving in slow motion. His head was too fuzzy to discern what was the correct signal to send them to move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went to speak to tell him not to worry. Nothing came out. He tried again but all he could do was mouth words, no sounds escaped past his lips. Panicking, he tried to scream. The same result. Sasuke shot a frantic look at his brother and was met with the same scared eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Itachi quickly rose from his seat and went to get the doctor on call. When he entered he quickly told him what was happening. The doctor’s lips were pulled tight, his feet swelled as he left the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I laid there waiting with Itachi sitting next to me until my eyes refused to open anymore and sleep overtook me again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>When I woke again the doctor was waiting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Mr. Uchiha, I need to inform you of something’ Voice grim as the doctor started, ‘It seems like you have lost your ability to speak. Now I have ordered a psych consult because we think it may be related to psychological traum-’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke just closed his eyes, numbing the sounds that were supposed to be words. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <span>Good</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t deserve to have a voice anymore. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>welp, i hope you enjoyed it and hurt along with me. also sorry for the short chapter but again i digress its 4 AM and this idea just popped into my brain. please let me know if you guys would like to see this as a full length. i am already seeing a good story line but i am pretty lazy</p><p>thank you all for reading!!! see you next time (maybe)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>